


The Accident That Started It All

by Gray_and_his_chaos



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: M/M, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_and_his_chaos/pseuds/Gray_and_his_chaos
Summary: "Sometimes, accidents destroy entire nations..." George muttered, as his hand slams against the button.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote:  
> This is not an accurate representation of any MCYT, and if found that the CC's are uncomfortable, I will take this work down. Don't repost and if anyone sees it posted anywhere without my permission please report it.  
> Have fun and remember
> 
> Accidents Happen.

“Sometimes, accidents happen and that’s exactly where we’ll begin today!” George says cheerfully, glancing over at chat. He pulls up the game, and logs onto the SMP, patiently waiting to start the canon plot for the day. " _If only they knew what I have up my sleeve"_ George thought with a quiet giggle. Some time passes before things really get interesting, and that’s what brings us here.  
  
  
“It’s simply, not meant to be.” George mutters under his breath as he sprints across the fields to bring forth information to Dream. _”But George, you’re a double spy now. If you get found out, everyone will be after you.”_ A small nagging voice reminds him in the back of his head. He shakes it off, laughing into his mic as he switches to his sword, and pulls out his shield, dodging the arrows of Wilbur and Tommy. Mock arrows, not meant to hit him, but George swears a few of Tommy’s arrows were a little too close for comfort. It only spurred him on.  
  
  
**_”TRAITOR”_** Tommy cries out, glaring at the man’s retreating figure as he blocks up the entrance to the nation they find themselves barred from. Wilbur gives a curious look to the younger male, his minecraft character looking between the wall and Tommy. The sixteen year old was obviously distraught by something, otherwise why else would he be aiming for L’Manberg’s greatest spy? The shouts of Traitor echo amongst those in the voice call. George rolls his eyes, _”Like Dream would believe you over me.”_ he scoffs.  
As he slows down to a walk, safe inside the walls of the nation, he spots Tubbo slipping by the side of the wall, a book, enchanted perhaps?, in his hand. With reflexes Techno would be proud of, George switches to his bow and aims.  
  
_**Tubbo was slain trying to escape from GeorgeNotFound**_  
  
_”Shit”_ George mutters. This wasn’t part of the plan and now George has to fight to make up a plan, an excuse or an alibi, to please and fool both Dream _and_ Wilbur. And fast.  
  
Over the wall, Tommy shouts at the message, turning his sword on Wilbur. _**”I FUCKING TOLD YOU WE COULDN’T TRUST HIM!”** _He shouts, tears sliding down his cheeks. Wilbur stands silent, almost as if he were tabbed out. _”How could he betray us like that? We gave him everything.”_ Wilbur murmurs, too lost in thought to pay any mind to the obviously furious and emotionally distraught Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

Whereas across the walled-in Nation, Dream glances at the message. “That’s his second canon death isn’t it?” He softly murmurs, not expecting a response. “It is, I wonder what could’ve provoked George like that,,,” SapNap muses. Out of the game, Dream is confused. _This wasn’t in the script was it?_ * Dream shuffles through notes, _No. Not scripted. Why is George straying from what was so meticulously planned?_ He scoffs, switching back to the game. _Probably trying to switch things up and make it a little interesting._  
  
Meanwhile, George races to gather an alibi, deciding to just act pissed. Afterall, nobody ever questions dearest George when he’s _angry._  
George’s entire demeanor changes in an instant. His face falls into a sneer, his taps are louder and more aggressive as he all but marches towards Dream. Dream is slightly taken aback at the new demeanor of his best friend. “George?” He asks, confused at the Brit’s sudden cold attitude. George whips his character around, _”What?”_ He snaps, his accent coating the sharp words in such a tantalizing way that has Dream swallowing. Dream makes eye contact with his character, his brow furrowing. “Are you alright?” He asks before pausing and whispering into the mic, “That wasn’t scripted.” George scoffs, and rolls his eyes, his tapping on the keys of his keyboard pausing. “You know what Clay?” George asks, his voice low. Dream turns his character towards George’s with concern and curiosity. “What?” He asks. Big mistake. George laughs coldly, “You can fuck off.” He snaps, walking off. Dream mutes himself, and sits there in shock as if he didn’t hear him right.  
  
Sapnap sits in shock at the words he just heard George spit at Dream. “Woahohoho, Georgie Boy is pissed.” Quackity chimes in. George just rolls his eyes, “Do I look like I’m in the mood, Quackity?” He asks. After a beat of silence, George speaks again. “That’s what I thought. Now get out of my way.” He snaps, walking forward towards his house, leaving the three behind him in a mix of shock, and confusion. Sapnap switches to message Dream on discord, a flurry of questions swimming through his mind.  
  
 _Sap,_ _**Dream  
**_  
 _Dude,,, George is Pissed pissed.  
  
_  
**I know, I wanna know where it  
came from.  
  
**   
_I mean from the way you reacted,  
I don’t think you’d mind if this went   
on longer.  
_  
  
  
Dream flushes, flipping over his phone and turning his mic back on. “Oh shut up Sapnap.” He mutters, an embarrassed tone slipping into his words, taking off the edge. Sap laughs, “Oh c’mon Dream, you still love me.” He says. Dream rolls his eyes, “Still.” He says with a blush that nobody save Patches could see. George rolls his eyes and grins softly, almost unnoticeably, at the banter between his friends, before adopting his angry act once more. George pulls out his phone and types out a text, sending it to Dream with a soft giggle. A giggle that he covers up with a cough.  
  
  
  
 _You know I heard you right?_


	3. Chapter 3

_You know I heard you right?_  
  
 _'Shit_ ' Dream thinks to himself, as he flips his phone over, praying that George didn't notice he read it. _What could he have possibly heard? What I said to Sapnap?_ Dream thinks over every single thing that George possibly could mean before he decides to push it to the back of his mind. Or rather, he attempts to, as he applies his focus to the game.  
  
He glances at his doorway when a small knock shocks him out of his focus.   
  
"Dream?" Sapnap asks quietly, peaking his head in. He glances over Dream who's hunched over his keyboard, his phone now laying several feet away from him and going off every few minutes with the sound of a new notification. "Oh hey what's up, Sap?" He asks, glancing over at him and not at all thinking about how his phone continues to go off. Definitely not.   
  
"Well I just wanted to know if one of us were going to cook tonight or if we were ordering out?" Sapnap asks, stretching. "Oh uh I don't care either way, I just know that I have a manhunt and an Smp video to edit." Dream mutters the last half, subconsciously picking at his hands, an unhelpful habit he picked up from when he was younger. "Stop that." Sapnap murmurs, stepping across the room and pulling Dream's hands away from one another.   
  
"Thanks Sap." Dream says absentmindedly, his mind still racing with what George could've possibly meant. "You know your hands get all sore when you keep at them like that, man. And then you have me bring you the lotion for it." Sapnap says and scrunches up his nose. Dream nods in agreement while his thoughts race and attack the forefront of his mind.   
  
Sapnap continues to discuss what he was thinking they could do for dinner whilst Dream only hears the hum of his voice. Somewhere in the back of his mind he notes that Sap is talking to him but his worrying anxiety fueled thoughts drown him out. Dream recounts mentally every single thing that he could have possibly said that George heard.  
While his head tosses and turns everything, Sapnap crosses his arms and looks into the dirty blonde's distant, distracted eyes and snaps his fingers.   
  
"Earth to Dream, come on man." he tries. Nothing. He takes a deep breath before raising his voice.   
  
_"Clay!"_


End file.
